<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proper Mold Control is Important by Turist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084903">Proper Mold Control is Important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist'>Turist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Infected Characters, Married Couple, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prompt Fic, Smut, Squick, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Transformation, Virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turist/pseuds/Turist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe Baker comes to visit Mia and Ethan, but Mia has other, darker things on her mind.</p><p>Be mindful of the tags - pretty heavy dub-con warning of the mind-control/influence type. A decent dose of squick is also included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zoe Baker/Ethan WInters/Mia Winters, Zoe Baker/Ethan Winters, Zoe Baker/Mia Winters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proper Mold Control is Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>PROMPT: "</strong>Post RE7: After finding herself at the Winters' home, Zoe expects that she was merely going to catch up with the two since she last saw them, but Mia, feeling guilty from what Ethan went through for her sake. After some gentle coercion from the wife, Zoe finds herself sandwiched between the married couple, Ethan stretching her cunt while Mia hammers her ass with a strap on." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Q: "Any objections to a darker, bad-end-y twist on the set up ?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A: "None at all."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Zoe, would you like to fuck my husband?”</p><p>Zoe started, and spun toward Mia, eyes wide. Her violet motion swirled the wine in her glass over the edge, sending dark red droplets splashing to the tiled floor of the kitchen. Hand shaking, she set it down on the counter with a loud <em>clink.</em></p><p>“What?!” she sputtered, “why would you ask - ”</p><p>“We’ve talked about it, you know. Ethan and I,” the older woman pressed on casually, as if she had asked the most natural thing.</p><p>She stood across from Zoe, leaning back against the kitchen counter with her arms crossed over her chest. Her wavy brown hair framed her face, falling past her shoulders loosely.</p><p>Mia’s wide lips twitched upward in a teasing smile, “He’s becoming more… open to the idea.”</p><p>Zoe glanced over her shoulder to the living room of the modest suburban home. The sounds of the television were audible – they had left Ethan there only a few minutes ago, sprawled out on the couch.</p><p>“You – what? He is?” Zoe sputtered, trying to catch up.</p><p>Mia pushed herself upright and swayed closer to her, her brown eyes not leaving Zoe’s flushing face. The predatory smirk on her lips sent Zoe’s heart racing.</p><p>“<em>Mmhhm</em>,” she purred, “did you notice how strained he sounded on the phone?”</p><p>Zoe swallowed nervously.</p><p>Mia took another step forward. She was close enough now for Zoe to smell her heavy, earthy perfume.</p><p>“That’s because I had his cock down my throat,” Mia said softly.</p><p>Leaning forward, the woman thrust her arms forward, planting her palms on the counter on either side of Zoe’s hips. Mia’s chest pressed against Zoe, drawing a gasp from the younger woman who made no attempt to escape from the embrace.</p><p>“I didn’t let him cum until you agreed to visit,” Mia’s warm breath tickled against Zoe’s neck, then her teasing tongue flicked out against the sensitive skin.</p><p>Zoe whimpered quietly, eyelids fluttering.</p><p>“And just before you arrived,” Mia’s soft lips traced a line of delicate kisses along the pale nape of Zoe neck, “he had me bent over this counter. I didn’t drain him though. I wanted him to be ready for you.”</p><p>Zoe writhed against Mia’s body. The other woman’s smell was stronger now, the musky scent overpowering Zoe’s senses. There was something hauntingly familiar about it, something she couldn’t quite place…</p><p>“Why -<em>oh!</em>” Mia’s thigh pressed in between Zoe’s suddenly wobbly legs, forcing them apart. Her skirt rode up, bunching up around her hips. She felt Mia’s firm flesh rub against the front of her bikini-cut lace panties, and shivered. “Why do you wa – <em>ah – nnnt -</em>?”</p><p>“He did so much,” Mia murmured, sliding her hand underneath Zoe’s tank-top, “for you<em>. </em>For <em>me.</em>” Her fingers found their target and squeezed, drawing a shuddering gasp from Zoe.</p><p>“I just want him to be happy. To get,” Mia’s thigh pressed upward insistently, “what he deserves. What I know he <em>wants.</em>”</p><p>“I – <em>ah – </em>don’t think that’s – that’s a good idea,” Zoe gasped out, “what if, what if -”</p><p>Mia laughed softly, fingers still teasing at Zoe’s sensitive nipple. “That’s not what you said at that boathouse. Remember?”</p><p>Zoe’s eyes widened, and Mia took advantage, sealing their lips together in a slick kiss. As the woman’s hungry tongue slithered into her mouth, the chaotic jumble of fevered and hazy images came rushing into Zoe’s reeling mind.</p><p>The slippery, rotten wood of the boathouse beneath her. The disorienting, dizzying sensation of the Mold infection pulsing in her. A humid, earthy miasma in the air. Whispers at the edge of her mind, insidious and insistent, speaking of belonging, of <em>family.</em></p><p>And Mia’s pale, Mold-warped pupils staring at her as the woman’s dark tongue slipped inside of her wet snatch…her hands clutching at Mia’s matted hair, hips bucking with each slick lick…the sweet, pungent taste of Mia’s cunt as the woman rode her tongue, body wracked by chaotic, orgiastic spasms.</p><p>Zoe whimpered into the kiss, her tongue entwining with Mia’s – tentative at first, and growing more and more eager as more debauched memories flushed forth.</p><p>“Good – <em>nghh – </em>girl,” Mia whispered hotly in between wet licks, “do you remember what you did when <em>they</em> found us?”</p><p>Zoe gurgled, sucking on Mia’s tongue lewdly, more twisted memories flashing through her mind.</p><p>Her lips brushing against Mia’s clit in a parting kiss, then pulling back to let a dark, oily tendril slither into the woman’s soaked snatch…Mia’s back arching in ecstasy, her hips pumping back against the monstrous invader, eager and shameless… the odd sensation of claws grasping onto her ass from behind, a thick cock pressing insistently at her pussy…mewling wantonly as each thrust of the warped, inhuman member sent her rocking forward on her knees…Lucas approaching her, his eyes maddened and lost…</p><p>Zoe moaned hungrily into the sweet kiss, grinding herself down on Mia’s thrusting thigh. Her blood hammered in her ears. When she felt hands tugging at her skirt, she wriggled her hips impatiently, helping the garment slip down her long legs to pool around her ankles.</p><p>After a minute, Mia stepped back.  Zoe stared at her, breathless and wild-eyed.</p><p>“You’re ready for him now,” the woman whispered, her dark eyes glittering, “come on.”</p><p>Tugging on Zoe’s unresisting hand, Mia turned and led the way back to the living room.</p><p>“Oh <em>honn-ney</em>,” Mia warbled as the pair rounded the corner of the room, Zoe carried along in her wake, ”look what I have for you.”</p><p>Ethan was still sitting where they had left him, his attention focused on the basketball game on TV. At their approach, he turned his head.</p><p>Zoe saw his familiar face twist up in astonishment and confusion. He lurched forward, preparing to stand.</p><p>Zoe felt a brief, disorienting pressure on her thoughts, and Ethan’s features went slack. Slowly, the man settled back onto the couch, his arms falling at his sides limply.</p><p>“Don’t strain yourself, my darling,” Mia said gently, sauntering to stand in front of Ethan’s sprawled out form. She pulled Zoe to her side.</p><p>The young woman shifted on her feet, a muted feeling of concern welling up within as she looked at Ethan’s dulled expression.</p><p>
  <em>I should –</em>
</p><p>Mia’s hand slid down Zoe’s flank to cup her panty-covered ass possessively. Her fingers slipped down lower, rubbing at the damp lace over her snatch.</p><p>Zoe whimpered, and pushed her hips back against the touch.</p><p>
  <em>Yes-!</em>
</p><p>Mia left her there and stalked forward, crawling up onto the couch to press herself against her husbands’ side, greeting him with a lingering kiss.</p><p>“Darling,” she murmured, breaking away and flashing a glance back over her shoulder, “Zoe is going to fuck you. Isn’t that wonderful?”</p><p>Ethan mumbled something in response. His hands twitched forward, tugging at his waistband. Mia’s fingers moved to help.</p><p>“Yes, <em>that’s it</em> honey,” she whispered urgently, “I’ll get you ready for her. Just enjoy it.”</p><p>Zoe stared, frozen in place, as the wife freed her husband’s cock from his jeans. He hardened quickly under her touch, his member jutting upward lewdly. Mia’s hand stroked along the length as she smiled at Ethan, whispering something into his ear. He mumbled again, too low to hear.</p><p>Zoe could see a web of thick, pronounced black veins spread out along Ethan’s cock, pulsing and bulging.</p><p>She swallowed again, a nervous lust fluttering in her belly, warring with her unease.</p><p>“Eh - Ethan,” she found her voice at last, “what’s going on?”</p><p>His glazed eyes stared back at her, unblinking.</p><p>“Don’t worry about him, Zoe,” Mia spoke up from his side, “he’ll be just fine. Won’t you, honey?” Her fingers squeezed gently.</p><p>Ethan’s dull gaze slipped to his wife’s face, and he mouthed silently for a few moments, then slid his blank eyes back to Zoe.</p><p>“I’ll be just fine,” he repeated, his voice hollow.</p><p>“And if he’s feeling off,” Mia smiled at Zoe, “we’ll help him feel better. Come here. On your knees.”</p><p>
  <em>Kneel – serve – belong – family - good</em>
</p><p>Zoe swayed forward, then lowered herself down onto the floor in front of the couple.</p><p>Her thoughts were sluggish and slick, covered with a heavy, fetid fog. The earthy taste of Mia’s tongue still lingered.</p><p>The couple stared down at her silently – Ethan’s glassy, blank gaze, and Mia’s glinting dark eyes. Her hand kept stroking her husband’s length, gentler now.</p><p>From up close, Zoe could see the dark, oily sheen covering the man’s cock. Her heart raced, a depraved <em>need</em> welling deep within her.</p><p>She drew a shuddering breath and opened her lips.</p><p>“<em>Good </em>girl,” Mia whispered as Zoe leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around Ethan’s rod.</p><p>Her hand gave him a couple more strokes, then slid up to rest on top of Zoe’s head affectionately.</p><p>“Suck your daddy’s cock.”</p><p>Zoe let out a mewling grunt, eyes rolling up to look at the couple through the curtain of her short hair. Her clit twitched with perverse lust.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>She licked along the underside of the man’s member, then bobbed her head forward, straining to take him deep. The pungent, familiar flavor overwhelmed her senses, her tongue eagerly seeking out more.</p><p>
  <em>“He had me bent over this counter..” </em>
</p><p>Mia’s words came back to her, and she whined needily.</p><p>
  <em>Yes Daddy.</em>
</p><p>She felt him shudder, and sped up, greedy and wanton. Thick strands of drool ran down his length, easing her efforts.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Mia’s voice, somehow deeper than before, interrupted her work, “get up here. Panties off.”</p><p>Zoe slid the man’s cock from her lips and surged upwards. Hands shaking with urgent lust, she shimmied her panties down her legs, then clambered up onto the couch.</p><p>She straddled Ethan’s lap, her slender hands finding purchase on his shoulders. Her snatch ached in anticipation. Her breath ragged, she rolled her hips, shivering as her soaked pussy brushed against his straining cock.</p><p>He greeted her passively, looking up at her with the same dull stare, but she could see the dark need welling deep within him, mirroring her own perversion.</p><p>With a satisfied sigh, Mia reached forward and slid her fingers along Zoe’s snatch, teasing at her clit to draw out a shaky mewl from the aroused woman.</p><p>Dropping her hand, Mia wrapped her fingers around the base of Ethan’s cock once more, and looked up at Zoe’s flushed face, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>Ethan also stared at up her, his jaw slack.</p><p>Zoe saw something black and shiny twitch deep within the man’s mouth.</p><p><em>He’s infected – the Mold… </em>Zoe shivered, tongue swiping at her lips, collecting more of the shiny, pungent fluid gathered there. There was no concern, only confusion. <em>But the serum -?</em></p><p>Mia’s hand twitched, brushing Ethan’s cockhead against Zoe’s drooling pussy lips again. Zoe’s hesitation melted away.</p><p>With a shuddering sigh, she lowered her hips, reveling in the delicious, perverse pleasure of her cunt stretching over his thickness. She clutched at his shoulders, fingers spasming as she took him in, slowly, relishing every inch. Her flesh ached in delighted protest and she paused for a moment, backing up slightly. But the oily film of his secretions, and her own spit and growing wetness soon eased the descent.</p><p>Letting out shaking, drawn out moan, Zoe took him inside herself to the hilt. She paused there, eyes fluttering, feeling herself contract and twitch around his thickness.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Daddy, yes!</em>
</p><p>“Good girl,” Mia’s voice slithered into her ear once more, and Zoe whined at the praise.</p><p>Adjusting her legs on the sinking couch cushions until she found solid purchase, Zoe began to ride the man’s cock. Each roll of her hips set off a fresh throb of pleasure deep inside her core, and she gave herself to it without reservation, all inhibitions and concerns drowned in fetid lust.</p><p>“Oh <em>– fuck</em> <em>– Ethan - yes Daddy!” </em>her voice, breathless and lewd, rose higher and higher, “fuck me, Daddy – <em>fuck</em> your girl, oh God –“</p><p>As she rode him, something seemed to awaken within the man. His lips pulled back into a manic grimace and his eyes slowly gained a dark, intense focus. With a lurching, uncoordinated movement, his hands jerked up to her ass, squeezing down hard.</p><p>“<em>Ah-!” </em>Zoe cooed breathlessly, relishing the depraved pleasure, “you like that, Daddy? You like – <em>mmmh, fuck!</em> – you like hearing your little girl be a slut for you? <em>Mmh</em>, you do, don’t you?”</p><p>Ethan’s fingers tightened more, and his hips began to surge upwards, spasming desperately. Zoe rode him, beyond words now, only wild gasps of desire coming from her throat.</p><p>She felt him stiffen within her, and his hips froze at an apex of a thrust. He grunted, eyes rolling madly, teeth clenched.</p><p>
  <em>Give it to me – yes, yesfuck -!</em>
</p><p>She came, wailing shamelessly, loudly, her abdomen and hips quaking, fingers scratching at his shoulders mindlessly as he pumped shot after shot of his cum inside her.</p><p>His peak passed, and his hands fell away from her hips once more. She collapsed against his chest bonelessly, hips twitching, relishing the sensation of his seed slowly leaking out around his still-stiff cock buried deep within her.</p><p>Her lips found his, and she kissed him, deeply.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Zoe’s tongue stretched out, searching, “thank you –“</p><p>“It makes me happy to see the two of you like this,” Mia’s voice came from behind her now.</p><p>Zoe didn’t know when the woman had moved, or why. It didn’t seem terribly important. Not while she could feel Daddy’s cock twitching inside her eagerly.</p><p>“When he first showed signs,” Mia continued on casually, “I could have called Umbrella. Got more serum. But,” she sighed, wistfully, “I just wanted to make him feel better. So, I fucked him. It felt…<em>right</em>. And then I thought of you. You understand, don’t you, Zoe?”</p><p>Zoe slid her tongue from Ethan’s slack mouth, swallowing thick, dark strands of slime.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out, “Daddy <em>needs</em> this.”</p><p>“I knew you’d understand,” Mia said softly.</p><p>Zoe felt something slick and wet press against the exposed pucker of her ass. She giggled and tried to angle her hips to meet it eagerly. Ethan’s cock in her snatch impeded her only slightly.</p><p>“Good girl,” Mia’s breath tickled against her ear, and Zoe felt the woman’s heavy breasts brush against her back, “welcome to your new family.”</p><p>Mia’s hips thrust forward at the same time as Ethan came to life below her, driving himself up into her snatch with renewed, bestial vigor.</p><p>Zoe arched her back and let out a loud, wanton moan pleasure, surrendering fully to the mindless, unending bliss.</p><p>****</p><p>“Are you having a party or something?” Alina asked lamely, regretting it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She had been delivering pizza long enough to know better than to ask anything.</p><p>Drop the pizza, get paid, and go.</p><p>But the pale woman’s unblinking stare was unnerving. Her gray eyes bored into Alina’s face from behind a ragged fringe of dark bangs. She hadn’t said a word since she had opened the door moments earlier, almost as soon as Alina had touched the doorbell.</p><p>Alina shifted uncomfortably. A heavy smell of mildew came from within the dark house – there was something about it…</p><p>“No,” the woman’s voice took Alina by surprise. There was an accent – Southern?</p><p>“It’s just Daddy and me for today. But he is,” the woman’s eyes fluttered, “so hungry now, and Mom said -”</p><p>“Great,” Alina rushed to cover her discomfort, “can you take these, or what?”</p><p>The girl stepped back inside the shadows of house, opening the door wider.</p><p>“Here,” she said, “drop them on the table there.”</p><p>Alina hesitated, then stepped inside.</p><p>The door swung shut soundlessly.</p><p>Minutes later, two female voices were crying out in ecstasy, intertwined with inhuman grunts and gurgles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>